Lots of First Time
by ReinLighten97
Summary: Valentine’s Day Prompt. She could never imagine that arrogant boy could be her everything by the end of the day. Modern AU, NaLu!


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating the other serial fiction. I got so many assignment I have to do.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lots Of First Time

The first time they met was on the first year of highschool.

He was a tall dragon-maniac guy with weird face, arrogant attitude, and evil smile who was luckily good at basketball.

She was the class leader, the smartest person in class, who is introvert but can socialize well. She was everybody's best friend.

He talked normally to her for the first time in the first week of school day.

* * *

July 15th X017

"Hey, what's your name?" he asked

She looked at him and smile nicely, "Lucy, and you are?"

"Natsu, nice to meet ya!" he said as he walked a way from the blonde girl and got back to his gang.

* * *

July 23th X017

Then he started to talk un-normally to her for the first time about several days later.

"Hey, you guys from the third row! Please take your students book here!" Lucy shouted from the teacher's desk

Natsu walked slowly to the front, "Geez calm down you weirdo, we can hear you, you know?"

He took the book and walked back to his seat while the blonde-haired girl stood there annoyed.

'Can you just calm yourself down first, huh?' she thought

As the times went by, she learned that he was not as arrogant as everybody thought he was. He was actually smart, hard-working, and nice.

She never thought about Natsu more than just a friend, they just enjoyed getting along together. Beside, there was a rumour that he dated Lisanna Strauss from an elite high school.

At that time, Lucy also learned that she had come to like Gray Fullbuster, her classmate and best friend since second grade of junior high.

Somehow, about weeks later, he confessed to her that he liked her and they got together

It was great back then, she dated the person she liked, having many friends who she could hung out with, and still being the class top student. Everything was just too good to be true.

Until...

* * *

September 29th X017

She learned that all this time she was dating Gray, he dated another girl called Juvia. The girl started to talk bad about her at that time.

She didn't believe it at first but since the rumour got bigger and bigger she decided to ask him.

' _ **Hey Gray!'**_ she texted

' _ **heyaa, what r u doing?'**_

' _ **Nothing much. Can I ask u smthing?'**_

' _ **sure'**_

' _ **It's not that I didn't trust you, I was just wondering. Is the rumour true?'**_

She was anxious that he didn't reply right away. Bad thoughts were starting to get to her but she didn't give up. She truested Gray, there's no way he would lie to her.

' _ **i love u, u know?'**_

And somehow those words didn't feel right to her.

' _ **Can you just answer it? Please?'**_ she texted back while starting to lose her faith in him

' _ **look, i'm sorry...'**_

' _ **What do u mean?'**_

' _ **i'm sorry Lucy, I rlly do love you..'**_

And his last sentence made her world fell apart

' _ **I trusted u Gray, trusted you so much...'**_

' _ **i'm sorry Lucy, don't hate me, please let me make it up to you..'**_

' _ **i'm sorry Gray, we're over!'**_

And with that, the once who were so close became so distant

* * *

October 5th X017

' _ **Is there any chances that he still like me?'**_ Lucy texted

' _ **Luce, don't put too much hope on that a*hole!'**_ she laughed reading this

' _ **What if he really do like me?'**_

' _ **Think about this in a positive way, u r a lot better than him u know? False hope tantalize is real!'**_

' _ **I think you r right, thanks!'**_

' _ **Anytime!'**_

She had come to trust Natsu by then,

* * *

Januari 1st X018

She saw a notification in her phone

' _ **Happy New Year!'**_ it was Natsu!

Natsu never did congratulate him in any occasion. He didn't wish her a happy birthday, he didn't say Merry Christmas to her at 25th, and he never did say thank you in anything that she did (which is weird)

So it was the first time he said this kind of thing

' _ **Yea, happy new year to you too!'**_

* * *

February 4th X018

"Clean up all of your things students, we're going to have a seatmate rotation!" the teacher said.

There were some student who cheered and some who was not happy about it.

"I bet that my seatmate will be you, Lucy Heartfilia!" the salmon-haired dragon boy shout as he jumped out of his seat.

Lucy grinned widely, "Let's see if you are right or not"

Who knew that out of fifteen guys, he was actually the one that got to be Lucy's seatmate.

"Oh my!" she said, facepalmed. One ting that she only knew, she was actually happy about it.

"See that Luce! Let's just stop rotating our seats, shall we?" Natsu shouted

"NO WAY!"

That was the first time they got to be seatmate.

* * *

February 14th X018

It was Valenine's Day, a wonderful day for those who had couple and a boring day for those who were single.

"Let's just forget the fact that nobody will give us something" Erza, the read-headed student council said as they headed to the cafetaria.

Lucy nod slightly and smile, "yeah, agree, we should just buy some for ourselves"

"Totally!"

Lucy bought 2 chocolate bar and quickly headed back to her class.

She was just arrived at her desk, Erza suddenly called her again. It made her threw her chocolates bar to her desk and ran outside.

When she's back, she saw Natsu taking one of the chocolate bar and looked at her, "yours?"

"Yeah, why?"

He took it to his back and smile at her, "for me okay?'

"What?"

"Aish.. I just really like that chocolate, here!" he said as he took some money from his pocket and gave it to her.

"The change please" he said

She looked away from him slightly and said, "forget it.. Today's February 14th, right?"

"Aw, really Luce? Thanks!" he said as he smile widely

She looked at him and flushed, then walked away from him as he jumped from his chair and shout,

"HEY GUYS, SOMEBODY GAVE ME VALENTINE'S DAY CHOCOLATE!"

Lucy sure heard that some of his friends said to him that he was lying. She smiled to herself, he sure is a unique guy.

It was the first time Lucy dared to give something to someone at Valentine's Day.

* * *

March 14th X018

White day was here.

Popular girls's table were seen full of flowers, dolls, etc. It was almost as hectic as Valentine's Day.

Everybody knew Lucy Heartfilia, she was a popular girl, but nobody cared about giving something to her despite she was always tring her best to help people in need. Sometimes the world just didn't seem fair.

The blonde girl idn't care much about it, but seeing some of her friends got something did irritate her a bit.

She lay her head to the table and sighed.

' _I just wished tha-'_

Before she could finish her thought, she realized that someone had knocked at her table.

He looked up and found that Natsu was standing there with his bright smile that could melt anybody's heart, include her.

She recently realize that Natsu wasn't an ordinary boy for her. There's something about him that made her always wanted to get to know her.

Eventhough he was silly, sometimes stupid, and even often panking her, she could never deny that he had a special place in her heart

Upon seeing him, she smiled back, "what's up?'

"Here" he said as he lent her a box of fresh strawberries.

She looked at it weirdly and took it, "what for?"

"Thanking you for that chocolate you gave me last month" he said looking away

"Oh.." she blushed

"Figure I should give you strawberries, so you won't getting fat" he said as he grinned

"That's swe-, WHAT?!"

"Bye Luce, Happy White Day!"

It was the first time he ever gave her something

Time passed by, they got along well, even their friends had started to called them a couple.

Pranking her was still something he usually did, but sometimes those jokes were being carried too far.

* * *

April 23rd X018

It was the day of the class gathering. They deided to have a two-night gathering at a villa on top of the hill.

When it the sky was starting to get dark, they decided to have a barbeque party at the garden.

It was a huge dinner. Many plates of meat and sausages were served. The music was rather loud. Most of the students were busy chatting around, some prepare the table, and some prepare the meal.

Lucy got to prepare for the table and accidentally being paired with Gray. They were working together very well, until Gray asked something to her

"Hey Lucy.." he said as he placed the plates on the table.

She looked at him, "what?"

He smiled at her, "Can i ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you want us be together again?" he asked hopefully

" Look Gray -"

Just before Lucy was going to answer, someone overheard her conversation and shouted

"NATSU! I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO BE LEFT BY YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

And in an instant, all eyes were on them.

Another person shouted, "I THINK GRAY IS MUCH BETTER, GO LUCY!"

"WHAT ABOUT NATSU?" another person asked

The blone haired girl looked at her friends shockly. She was going to say something before something interrupted her for the second time.

"What are you saying guys? She's nothing to me! Just go with Gray, Luce!" the salmon-haired boy shouted as he smile. Not as big as usual if you asked.

As soon as her ear heard what Natsu said, her heart ached.

He knew that Gray had betrayed her back then

He knew how she had been hurt by him back then

He knew that she finally happy without him

He knew that she doesn't like Gray anymore

He KNEW..

But one thing for sure, he didn't know that she had fell in love with him.

Lucy ran away from the garden without thinking and everybody started to realize what they had been doing and quickly become silent.

Seconds later, the dragon-boy started to run toward the blonde girl's direction, leaving everybody wondering what would happen.

Lucy stopped running at the balcony on the second floor. She looked down and saw a wonderful view of the city down there,

'If only my life can be as beautiful as this'

Her thoughts were interupted by sudden footstep, she looked back and saw Natsu running towarded her.

She looked away from him and said, "Go away, Natsu!"

"I'm sorry Luce" he said as he walked toward her.

She looked at him in the eyes and soon realize that he was indeed regreted his action.

"Why did you say that?" she asked quietly

Natsu sighed and looked away, "because they were comparing myself to Gray"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know that Gray is a horrible man, but I'm sure he still better than me" he said

Lucy didn't understand what he meant,

'He is great at basketball, good at socializing, likes to help people' she thought

As if he could read her mind, he said, "Not that kind of things that you just thought. In sport and socializing, I'm sure I'm way better than him"

"Geez, arrogant. So what? You just said yourself that you ARE better"

"As horrible Gray is, I'm sure somehow he could make you happy someday" he said looking into her eyes.

Lucy looked back at him and raised an eyebrow, "and when is that someday supposed to be?"

"I don't know, I'm not a fortune teller"

"Wow, I'm impressed" she said sarcastically.

He smiled briefly and looked back to the city's view.

"I like you Luce, a lot"

DEG!

Lucy felt her heart just skipped a beat, she looked at him shockly. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"That's why I want you to be ha-'

His words were interupted by her sudden action.

She pulled his scarf down and kiss him right on the lips.

It was something new to her, but she liked it so much.

The kiss lasted for about ten seconds before they broke apart

"I like you a lot too, Natsu. And I'm sure I can be a lot more happier. You make the happiest person" she said while looking at him in the eye

Natsu blushed and then gave her a small but warm smile, "You make me happy too, thank you"

"Don't ever think that you are a horrible person"

"Yea, I'm going to start thinking that I'm the most awesome person ever!" he shouted like a little kid

"Well that's a little too over" she said while smilling.

He smiled widely and looked straight to her, "be mine?"

"Be mine?" she asked back, giggling

"Sure, if you want to be mine too"

Lucy laughed, "deal!"

Few minutes past as they contined to talk about what they had been doing that day. Nothing much had change.

They were still the same Natsu and Lucy who were comfortable with eachother.

Nothing could ever gone boring when they were together.

"I thought that this view is much more beautiful than my own life a few minutes ago" she said sofly

He raised an eyebrow,"really?"

"Well, not anymore since I got you now" she said

He looked at her and laughed, "My life must be pretty beautiful since I got 'myself' all along"

"Sometimes you are just not that good at trying to make people laugh, you know?" she said to him and laughed slightly.

"See! you laugh!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N—"

Before she could finish it, Natsu interupted her words by giving her a peck on the lips.

"That's a punishment from trying to deny my words!" he declared

"Well if that's the case then I will always trying to deny your words, Dragneel"

He smirked at her, "You're on, Princess!"

And that was the first time both of them sure that they could face their future together.

* * *

 **Please give me your thoughts on this fiction in the review box thank you!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it**

 **I'm sorry if there's a lot of gramatical error.**

 **Jaa-ne!**


End file.
